Oniisan
by Darzipan
Summary: After a fateful encounter at a meeting with an old acquaintance, you realize what you'd left behind so long ago. **NOTE: Contains strong language. Oh, and some hinted GerIta. There's also lots of fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.** [[Please no hate in the comments, if you don't like it, then don't read it]] (Prussia x Shy!Reader)
1. Prologue

**Eyo! I have a decidedly overactive imagination.**

**Thus, this was created.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own you Reader-chan. Because you belong to Russia, da?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

You struggled to move. Your head felt groggy and your thoughts seemed distant. Pain shot throughout your limbs as you tried to move. After some time, you finally were able to stand up.

Most of your body felt stiff and your mind still felt fuzzy, but at least you could make sense of things now. Well, SOME things, anyway. You wracked your brain for details, but all you could find was a blank canvas. You knew nothing about you or the world around you. All except for one thing: you were the country of [name].

Frustrated by your lack of memory, you began to feel a hot, salty liquid roll down your smooth and babyish cheeks. Each droplet fell to the ground and mingled with the pouring rain.

"Dammit, that stupid Hungary!" a small boy yelled. He slicked back his hair as he stormed away from her house. "I cannot believe she mislead me to believe she was a boy!" He stared at his hands in disgust and shuddered at what had happened that day. After a heavy sigh, the boy turned the corner. To his surprise, he saw a figure on the street.

Upon getting closer, he realized that it was a small girl, and she was no older than four years of age. And she was wailing in the rain. He quickly rushed up to her.

"Hey, are you all right?!" He called.

You look up from crying and see a boy a little older than you looking at you with concern. He had platinum blonde hair that was soaking wet and slicked back, pure white skin, and a black & white knight uniform with the crest of an eagle upon it. What really got to you though were his crimson eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. In fact, they frightened you. So you bawled harder.

"Uwaaah!" He yelped, taken aback. "I figured my awesome self could make her feel better, but I was mistaken! Time for extreme measures..."

"Hey, what is your name?" The little boy asked, extending his hand. His tone had become much softer now.

"[N-name]," you sniffed.

"Why are you out here all alone? Do you have a home?" You shake your head. "Oh. Well, if you want, you can come home with me. My brother and I have lots of space at our place. You can crash with us until we find your home,"

"R-really?" You wiped your eyes.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

You felt...happy. You smiled as he walked you home while holding your hand.


	2. Chapter I

**Aaaaand here's Chapter I! **

**Time to get serious about this story.**

**No backing out for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own you, Reader-chan. That is because you belong to Panda, aru?**

* * *

**Chapter I**

You stand in front of the large oaken door to the meeting room. Your body feels as if you had spent too much time outdoors in while it was humid. You were sticky with sweat from all your nervousness. It of course didn't help that you were wearing stiff business clothes for this meeting. You had on a white puffed sleeved blouse under a heavy gray vest and long pants of the same fabric and color. You also had on black leather combat boots and a (f/c) tie. Wearing heavy outfits don't work out for you very well...

You hoped this world meeting would turn out well. It was your first one, and it had been a while since you'd seen everyone. Twelve years ago, you left the house of the German brothers and went your own way in a fit of rage. Now, after being isolated for so long, you would finally see your brothers again. Just the prospect of seeing them made your heart pound. Would they even recognize you? You look nothing like you did when you were ten. And what would they even think of you, now that you're a full grown woman?

You brushed your (h/c) locks away from your face and took in a deep breath. This was it. Time to go in. Holding all of your books and papers in one hand and opening the door with the other, you walked into the massive meeting room. A very long wooden table lay before you with chairs arm-to-arm set around it. Nearly every chair was filled; and only a few looked up at you as you entered the room. With anxiety filling your mind, you took slow steps across the room to get to your seat.

Then, the worst thing imaginable happened. Not watching where you stepped, your foot caught a bump in the crimson carpet laid down in front of the door and caused you to start falling. Your materials scattered and with your arms outstretched, you shrieked "FWAAAH!" as you did a perfect faceplant onto the unforgiving ground. It was awful. Your first meeting, and you just made a complete idiot of yourself in front of everyone else. You could even hear a few stray chuckles from the countries. A mortifying feeling manifested itself in your mind as you lay on the ground unsure of what to do.

"Ve~! Do you need help, bella?" a warming voice asked. You look up. A man with caramel brown hair parted in the middle with a perfect curl to one side and slightly tanned skin stared at you. Or, at least you THINK he was staring at you. His eyes appeared to be closed, but he was smiling and extending his hand towards you.

"U-uh…thanks…" you murmured in your quiet voice.

"No problem-o, bella!" he pranced off leaving a trail of flowers and sparkles in his wake.

You collected all of your books and papers and hurried to your seat. It was placed next to a man that was wearing a plain teal shirt and had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair. He also had a stray hair that curled in two directions. You were about to tap on his shoulder when you realized that his eyes were also closed. But this time, the guy was actually…sleeping? Soft snores escaped his mouth as he seemingly napped peacefully in this very professional environment.

You were tempted to wake him up when you heard him utter something: "…don't touch…tired…" Surprised, you decided it was better not to touch him.

Looking on the other side of you, there was something strange in the seat—an adorable white bear that stared back at you. _Is that a…country? _you thought.

"O-oh, you're the new country aren't you?" a voice stammered.

Startled, you frantically looked around to see who said that. Nobody was there, except for the white bear.

"Did you say that…?" you questioned the bear, feeling ridiculous for have even suggesting that idea.

"No, but he did," the bear said, pointing to the empty space behind him.

"…Who?"

"M-me," a voice answered.

"Ehhh?! When…how…" you shrieked. Right where the empty space had been, a young man with medium-length wavy blond hair except for a piece that was extremely curly had shown up. He had on a pair of wire framed glasses and sapphire blue eyes, along with wearing a tan pullover hoodie.

"I-I'm C-Canada," he stammered in his shy voice.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?!"

"Y-yes…"

"Oh my gosh! And I didn't notice you…I'm so sorry!"

"N-no, it's f-fine, that happens a lot,"

An awkward silence settled between you two as you felt feelings of guilt and embarrassment build up in your body. Thankfully, somebody spoke up in a loud voice that got everyone's attention. Both Canada and you turned your head towards the speaker. He was a young man with sandy blond hair that was combed out in a messy part and had an awful cowlick on top. He had sky blue eyes and wire framed glasses. The man also had on a chocolate brown bomber jacket and a tan military uniform.

"ALRIGHT! As the most important country here, I believe I should start off this meeting!" A groan could be heard from everyone in the room, except yourself. You were too nervous to make any noise at this point. "As first order of business, I would like to formally introduce to you a brand new member! Some of you may have already met her, but it's only proper we give her a decent introduction. [Name], if you would please stand up,"

You stood up shyly as you peered around the room. Dozens of unfamiliar faces stared at you, and you became so nervous that you could swear your heart sank through the floor. "H-hello," you managed to say. "I-I'm the country of [name]. It is a pleasure to meet you all," You felt your whole face flush and you quickly sat back down.

"Okay, thank you [name]. Now let's get right to business…" He continued to speak about a variety of issues, none of which you knew too much about. No matter how hard you tried to concentrate on what he was saying, you just couldn't help but let your feelings of embarrassment and shyness cloud your mind. You were so anxious over what everyone would think of you.

Lost in your subconscious, you didn't realize that the meeting had already ended. Everyone was grabbing their materials and shuffling to get out of the door. Quickly getting your books, you ran to catch up with the rest of the crowd. Unfortunately for you, you ran into somebody much taller than yourself. Startled by the sudden road block, you dropped your books. Flustered, you hurriedly picked them up again. Today was not going very well for you.

"Bwah, who just ran into the awesome ME and failed to apolo—" the man was cut off when he saw you.

You looked up at who'd stopped you before. He was a tall young man with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. He also had very recognizable garnet eyes and a face that just screamed "Hey, I'm a complete asshole". Was this the very same person you'd met that rainy day so many years ago?


	3. Chapter II

**Hey guys I just wanted to mention I'm sorry this took so long to get put up ;D**

**I've had a lot to do this week studying for exams and all, but I hope you still enjoy the story!**

**I'm working on Chapter III and that should be up quicker than I put up this chapter so you won't have to wait too long for it.**

****NOTE: I may put some fluffier stuff in as we get further along in the story...just wanna let you guys know :D****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything in it. I do not own you either, Reader-chan. Because you belong to Japan-neko. Konnichimeow. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter II**

"…[Name]? Is it really you?" he breathed.

"…I guess…" you replied softly.

"You look so…different. Like, REALLY different. I haven't been able to see you this closely for a while," You noticed he was looking at your breasts with a shocked expression on his face. Typical for Prussia. You weren't Ukraine, but you were certainly weren't unnoticeable. Still, that didn't give him an excuse to be a pervert. Your face turned scarlet as you buried your head into you pile of books and muttered something about him being no different.

He grinned. "Ah, _schwester_, I see you haven't changed either," he patted your head. Normally you hated when he did that, but you were too shy to say anything else. You just stood there awkwardly and hugged your books tightly to your body. You also felt a slight feeling of anger bubble up within you. Gilbert had called you "sister", didn't he? Who did he think he was? That was the whole reason you'd left in the first place.

Twelve years ago, your two older brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig, had gotten into a fight over you. Gilbert was thirteen at the time, and Ludwig was eleven. You were only ten at the time.

_"And I said that SHE'S gonna live with me now!" Gilbert yelled._

_ "No, she will be part of MY house!" Ludwig shot back._

_ Both were arguing and saying harsh things to one another. Of course, they always argued, but never about…THIS. You just stood there, watching them with tears flowing down your face. You hated to see your brothers fighting like this. But, at the same time, you were furious with them. How DARE they decide your fate without any input from you at all! You are an independent country! You are perfectly capable of making your own decisions! _

_ "Well, I FOUND her first, therefore, I should get her!"_

_ "Why don't we just ask [name] who she'd rather be with, then?!"_

_ "Hmph! Fine!"_

_ "[name], who woul-," Ludwig started. _

_ "DON'T! JUST DON'T!" you shrieked. This took them by surprise. "I'M SICK OF YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER ME! I-I-I'M GONNA BE MY OWN COUNTRY! NOT ANYONE'S TERRITORY OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I…I'M LEAVING! NOW!" With those last words, you spun on your heel and grabbed your coat as you stormed off away from the house. Glancing behind your should quickly, you saw the faces of your former siblings. They were shocked…and there was even another expression. Heartbreak. Guilt tugged at you, but you just kept walking on to go build and stay at your own house. _

Now, all this time later, you still felt some of that guilt and anger from so long ago. It lay slumbering deep within you, but was still there nonetheless. You told yourself to try your best and keep these feelings down.

"I-I should get going…it was nice to see you again though," you say as you walk away from Gilbert.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later!" he called after you.

"Sure..." you replied.

As soon as you got home, you immediately stripped out of your work clothes and put on an oversized shirt with the (favorite anime) logo on it. You didn't even care about putting on pants; you just wanted to lie around the house and eat yourself out of the terrible day you'd had. This wasn't a very good habit to get into, but today was just one of those days where you really needed to watch (favorite TV show) and eat ice cream out of the carton.

You fetched (f/f) ice cream out of the freezer and plopped down on the sofa. You popped off the lid and dug your spoon into the frozen deliciousness. It was absolutely fantastic, especially on a day like today. You relaxed completely and sighed heavily in relief. Your eyes began to feel like lead weights as your mind slowly drifted. Exhausted from earlier, you let your body sleep.

You awoke to a shrill ringing noise. It was the doorbell. Some asshole had woken you up with it. And now they were ringing it repeatedly. Grunting, you hesitantly got up and trudged over to the door. You grabbed the doorknob and whipped it open.

"What the hell do you want?!" you snapped at the visitor. It was somebody you'd seen earlier that day. Gilbert.

"Oh—uh, hey I just thought I'd stop by," he said.

You groaned. You were completely unprepared for any company at all. "Gilbert—listen, the house is no—" You stopped when you realized that his face had gone completely pink and he was gaping at something. You realized that he was staring at your panties.

"…are those really leekspin-print?" Gilbert asked with a hint of smile on his face.

"Inside. NOW," you growled at him.

"Oooo, I see where THIS is going," he smirked as he walked inside of your home.

You just rolled your eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Why have you come here?" you demanded.

"Like I said, I just wanted to visit you," he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, you DID walk out on me twelve years ago without even saying goodbye. So, it's only proper I visit you again, SISTER," His emphasis on that last word just boiled your blood. You were at your last nerve today. You snapped.

"Oh, so you can just WALTZ in here thinking that you can just magically repair our friendship by coming to say you're sorry?! NOW, after all of this time? You didn't even make an effort to reach me after I walked! Huh, some FRIEND you are!"

"Friend? FRIEND?! I was your _Gott verdammt _brother! You just think you can walk out on family like that?"

"You were never part of my family. The only reason you took me in was so you could claim me as German territory. You never wanted to help me," you spat.

"…So that's the only reason why you left. You just thought that we wanted to take you over? My dear 'friend', you are SORELY mistaken,"

"…What?"

"No, no, I shouldn't even bother to explain anyway. You don't want to listen to me," Gilbert snarled. "All I want to do is take advantage of you!" With those last words, he stomped off. You were left somewhat surprised. You'd never seen Gilbert act that way. And when he left…was he still blushing or was he just angry? Confused, you huffed as you fell back onto your sofa.

"I shouldn't believe a word that albino bastard says…" you grumbled as you sat there confused. "'Sorely mistaken"?! What kind of gullible person does he think I am?!" Yet, you felt that his words had a hint of truth. Deep down you did, anyway.


	4. Chapter III

**GAH I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I HAVEN'T PUBLISHED IN FOREVER! (T^T)**

**But...here is chapter three.**

**I've been working on it for a while but then I got really sick, and now I have exams going on.**

**I think that as soon as exams are over I'll publish chapters more quickly.**

**I'll be on break so...yeah.**

**BUT ANYWAYS I'M SUPER SORRY EVERYONE **

**I even promised you guys it'd be up sooner too...**

**I just hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own you, Reader-chan. That is because you belong to Panda, aru?**

* * *

**Chapter III**

The light coming from outside was screaming at you to get up. You rolled over in your bed, but it was pointless. The sunlight had lit up your entire room. Groaning as you sat up, you trudged your way downstairs. You were completely exhausted as you had hardly slept at all the night before. The argument that you had with Gilbert was weighing down on your mind and it really bothered you.

What was he going to say? Being your former older brother, you wanted him to at least tell his side of the story so you could maybe forgive him for what he had done. When you ran away, you thought that it was unforgivable for your so called brothers to have taken you in just to decide whose territory you'd become later on. But now, you had a hope. A hope that these boys weren't really as bad as you thought they were.

You needed a reason to forgive them. You were as stubborn as you were shy, and you refused to let go of the idea that you were merely extra land to them no matter how much you wanted to.

You reached your kitchen. Walking over to the cabinet, you whipped it open and grabbed some coffee beans out of it. After putting the coffee pot on, you went upstairs to change into some old clothes. Today was cleaning day, and you were going to organize your entire collection of (favorite anime) memorabilia in addition to making the rest of the house spotless. Yes, you were an otaku. Heck, you could even be considered a "japanophile", though that might not go over well with Kiku.

Grabbing a duster, you figured you'd clean all of the windowsills and corners of your room first. Starting in your bedroom, you opened your window and began to clean the inside of the sill and the screen on the outside. Suddenly, something caught your eye that was on the outside ledge of the window. It was a collection of twigs and grass.

"A bird's nest…?" you thought out loud. Leaning over a little more to inspect this nest, you peered inside. Instead of eggs, a single, golden, fluffy ball lay inside. It appeared to be sleeping. Carefully removing the screen and picking up the nest, you set it down on your dresser. You recognized this bird the moment you saw it. You'd grown up with him, woken up to him, kissed him, hugged him, and fed him. It was Gilbird.

He woke up when he felt you move him. He looked into your face and chirped a little "piyo" as his way of saying "long time no see~". Giggling, you nuzzled your nose against Gilbirds soft yellow down. He peeped again and made you squeal even louder at just how adorable he was. He then flew over and nestled himself on your shoulder close to your neck. The poor bird must have missed you dearly in your absence. Then it hit you: if Gilbird is here, then…

.:Time skip brought to you by Vodka- "You belong to Mother Russia, da?":.

Gilbert had finished his breakfast. It was pretty good, but he thought it would've been more awesome had he made it. But he didn't have time to cook, so he just let West do it for him. "Oi, West? I'm outta coffee," he demanded, turning his mug upside to prove his point. He just succeeded in getting droplets of coffee on the white linen tablecloth. Ludwig frowned at this.

"Gilbert, get you own coffee. I'm busy cleaning up,"

"Ehhh, you're no fun…" Gilbert pouted as he leaned back in his chair. He frowned. He felt like something was missing from his day…something very important. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"…GILBIRD!" he yelled, and ran to the little chick's cage. Usually, the bird would have been screaming for something to eat by this point. Why was he so quiet?

Gilbert reached the little brass cage that Gilbird was in. He peered inside. Nothing except for a few stray feathers lay in the cage. Breaking out in a cold sweat, Gilbert then frantically searched the house for his little yellow friend. He found nothing. Exhausted after the search, he sat down in a chair. He started to get hysterical and pondered on what could've happened to poor Gilbird.

Frightened by his brother's sudden and very unusual change of moods, Ludwig walked over and asked what was wrong. "Gilbird…h-he's…g-gone…" Gilbert sniffed. Ludwig just sighed and rolled his eyes. He had a tiny pang of sympathy as he knew his brother loved that bird dearly, but at the same time, Gilbert was so loud and ridiculously arrogant that Ludwig thought his brother _deserved_ to lose Gilbird. _I'm such an empathetic person… _he thought to himself.

Gilbert snapped out of his melancholy when he heard the phone ring. Hoping somebody had found his animal companion, he raced over to pick it up. "WHERE'S GILBIRD?!" he shrieked into the receiver.

"Waaah! Oh..um…" a woman on the other side of the line responded. Gilbert's expression changed when he heard the voice.

"[Name]…" he muttered. His own voice softened a bit.

"Gil…" she began. A pale pink blush dusted his face when she used that nickname. It reminded him of when they were little…[Name] was so cute back then…

He shook his head. No, not now. He had to keep focused on Gilbird.

"Yeah?" he replied in a gruff tone.

"Um…I was cleaning this morning…and…I…uh…"

"Get on with it! The awesome me doesn't have all day to sit around and listen to you stutter,"

"…found Gilbird. He seems to have made a cute little vacation home here! But, I know you love him a lot, and I called to see if you wa—"

Gilbert slammed the phone down and grabbed his keys. He jumped into his car, started it, and punched the gas. He couldn't believe it! [Name] had stolen his precious bird! He didn't care how much he liked her, he was furious at what [name] had did.

.:::.

Gilbert stomped up to [name]'s front door. He smashed his fist against the painted wood. No response. Frustrated, Gilbert tried smashing through the door in a heroic manner. It failed and resulted in a lovely purple bruise on his shoulder.

"GOTT VERDAMMT FRAU, OPEN THIS DOOR!" he fumed. Soft footsteps could be heard on the other side, and eventually there was a small click of the doorknob.

Gilbert stared at [name]. She looked absolutely adorable, with her messy (h/c) locks swept back in a headband and her big, puppy-dog (e/c) eyes. She appeared to be a bit frightened, and was slightly hidden behind the large door. When Gilbert saw her, he calmed down a little and refused to meet her eye.

"Gil…I-I'm so sorry I didn't realize…" [name] began. Gilbert interrupted her by putting his hand on her head and speaking to her like he would a small child.

"I-it's fine. And don't call me Gil. That is such an un-awesome nickname,"

"Do you…want Gilbird now? I-I'll go get him," She asked. When he nodded, she started to walk upstairs with Gilbert following closely behind her. They reached her bedroom door. [Name] opened up the door, and, as Gilbert began to step inside…

"EEP! Um…p-please stay out! I can just get Gilbird for you! You don't need to come inside!" [Name] frantically stuttered as she shoved Gilbert out back into the hallway.

"Why…?" he frowned. "I wanna see MY pet bird."

"Oh…um…er…m-my room is messy! Yes, it's in simply awful condition and—"

Gilbert had already pushed her out of the way as he went inside. He gaped at what he saw. Posters, t-shirts, pillows, figures…even a lamp that was all anime-themed. He had no clue that [name] was an otaku to this extremity.

"GILBERT, NO!" [name] screamed. She tackled him and tried weakly to hit him, but it ultimately failed. He had seen her little secret that she tried to keep hidden for so long.

"Kesesesese~ so you're an ANIME fan, huh?" his famous smirk crossed his face as he got out of his angry mood. Your face went red at this comment and you looked away. "What's the matter, frau?"

"You…probably think I'm weird now, don't you?"

"Why would I?"

"I knew it…yo—wait, WHAT?!"

Gilbert just grinned at you.


	5. Chapter IV

**Herro! **

**Exams are OVER which means...**

**MORE TIME FOR FANFICTION! YAY! (^∇^)**

**Expect some more updates soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own you, Reader-chan. That is because you belong to Panda, aru?**

**Anyways...I hope you like the story (even thought it's a bit shorter this time)!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

You looked down at Gilbert. You had him pinned to the ground, and he was blushing and grinning like the idiot he was. Your heart went nuts and your face got all hot and flushed. What was up with you? _It must be the heat today_, you thought. You slide off of Gilbert and stand up. He gets up too and rubs his bruised shoulder.

"So…um…Gilbird," you say, embarrassed.

"Right,"

You lead Gilbert over to Gilbird's little nest. He had fluffed up into a tiny golden ball and was currently sleeping peacefully. Careful not to disturb the tiny creature, you gently scooped up the chick and handed him off to Gilbert. The albino smiled gleefully as he got his precious bird back. You quickly ushered him out of your home after that, so you could finish your cleaning.

"God…I thought he was NEVER gonna go away…" you muttered as you picked up your duster and continued where you left off.

.:Time Skip brought to you by America the Hero:.

Gilbert snickered to himself his entire trip home. The look on [name]'s face when he had told her she wasn't weird—that had been priceless. Her cute puppy eyes had grown wide and her sweet lips had formed the cutest little "o" shape. Gilbert smirked at this as he got out of the car; Gilbird resting on his shoulder.

"EY WEST I'M HOME!" he called into the house. No response. "…YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX IN THE BATHROOM AGAIN!" Still, not a word from Ludwig. "That usually provokes West…" Gilbert said to himself.

He walked into his bedroom and put Gilbird away after feeding him. After that, he went into the kitchen to get a snack. A piece of paper that had been scribbled on caught his eye. Gilbert stuffed a shortbread cookie into his mouth and snatched the paper.

_Gilbert—_

_ I've had to go away on an emergency business trip. Feliciano got stuck in his bedroom again. I apologize for the short notice; it caught me off guard too. Though I'm not necessarily surprised. _

_ If you get hungry for tonight, I've put some dinner in the fridge. As for the next few days, you will have to go grocery shopping and cook for yourself. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. _

_-Ludwig_

Gilbert sighed and tossed the note. He was going to have to cook for himself. "Unless…" a smirk crept across his face. He knew exactly who was going to be his victim for the next few days. Of course, Gilbert already knew [name] was pissed off at him, but maybe he could get her to like him again. Even if it was just as a friend.

.:Time Skip brought to you by…China, aru?:.

You stand back and looked at all of the work she'd done. You grin at how pleasant your house now looks and smells. It was ready for any sort of company now! Just as that thought runs through your mind, the doorbell rings. And rings. And rings some more. You rush to the door, already half-expecting it to be that albino bastard. Unfortunately, you were correct.

You open the door with a slightly fearful look on your face. Your big (e/c) orbs meet the bright crimson ones of the Prussian man standing before you. He has his classic smirk plastered to his face and is carrying what appears to be…overnight bags?

"G-Gilbert…?" you ask.

"Oi, [name], can I crash here for a little bit? West went away and I have no way of feeding myself,"

"You'll just make fun of me and pick on me…"

"Of course I won't! I couldn't do that to you, [name]!"

"Somehow I doubt that…"

Gilbert just ignores you again and pushes past with his bags. You want to tell him to get out, but you know that you'd feel guilty about that later. So, you ended up helping Gilbert get settled in an extra bedroom.

"Here's your room, Gil," you stated as you opened the door.

"Oh, but I wanted to sleep with YOU," he purred into your ear. Chills went down your spine as you broke out into a cold sweat and your cheeks turned a magenta hue. "Kesesesesese~ you should see your face~" Gilbert laughed as he walked by and put down his bags.

"U-u-uh…" you stuttered. This was going to be LONG visit.

.:Time Skip of pure awesomeness brought to you by Gilbird:.

Three hours had passed since Gilbert had arrived. You were ready to kill him.

"Hey [name]!"

"What?"

"…Can I have some chocolate?"

"No."

"Hey [name]!"

"…What?"

"Can I touch this?"

"No. Put that down. It's expensive,"

"Hey [name]!"

"What?!"

"Can I have your wi-fi password?"

"No!"

"Hey [name]!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm bored."

"Go. Entertain. Yourself,"

"Hey [name]-"

Before he can pester you anymore, you pull out a handgun that was strapped to your waist and you shoot two times; once on either side of him. He froze where he was and shut up. You sat back down on your comfy armchair to try to relax a little in peace.

Eventually, Gilbert got over the shock of you shooting and was back to his usual antics. This time you put the gun next to his head. "I WILL not hesitate, either," you stated grimly. He stayed pretty quiet for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter V

**Okay, I'm back now! **

**Just had a bit of writers block.**

**And that crazy Shingeki no Neko story I've been working on...**

**At this point I don't even know if I will publish it. Still debating about that.**

**On the other hand, I FINALLY cranked out a chapter for you guys!**

**Sorry it took so long! **

**I've been having issues about what the heck I'm supposed to do with the plot at this point. **

**Fun fact: I have seven unfinished stories lying around on my computer. I get about fifty pages into them and ditch them.**

**So, this will most likely be the first story I've ever finished.**

**One warning before reading: I decided on adding lots of fluff. And kissing (IDK if that counts as fluff...). **

**I hope you enjoy it, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own you, Reader-chan. That is because you belong to Panda, aru? And I'm pretty sure I belong to myself, though I'll have to go check on that.**

****600+ views?! *sniff* You guys are just too awesome...****

* * *

**Chapter V**

You look over at the clock. The time read 2:34 A.M. "Time to go to bed…" you mutter sleepily. You had been up all night watching the new episodes of (fav. anime) and had lost track of time. You close your laptop and roll over. Your eyelids drooped, heavy with sleep, and your consciousness began to fade. Soon, you were in a peaceful state of rest.

.:::.

Gilbert rolled over in his bed. No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Something was keeping him up. He sighed when suddenly, a loud clap of thunder roared outside and a bright light flashed in the distance. "GWAH!" Gilbert shrieked as he fell off of the bed. Yes, the awesomely mighty Prussia was perhaps just the smallest bit afraid of thunderstorms. It was nothing personal, just a little fear that he'd had since he was younger.

Thunder boomed again, though this time it was louder. Gilbert scrambled into an upright position. "Damn, how am I gonna get to sleep with the weather like this?! I guess I should figure something out…" He stood up and silently walked out of his room. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and filled it up with milk. When he put it in the microwave and went to turn it on, he realized it wasn't working. The power had gone out. Gilbert panicked a little at the thought of having to just sit through a storm all on his own.

Then, he remembered: when he and [name] were little, they would always sleep together during a thunderstorm. Surely [name] wouldn't care now, since they'd done it when they were little? He breathed a sigh of relief.

Carefully, Gilbert went over to her bedroom door and cracked it open. [Name] was in there, with her (h/c) hair wildly spread out on her pillow and her mouth gaping open. Gilbert snickered at this as he walked over to her bed and slid in under the covers. He froze when [name] stirred, but relaxed when he saw that she'd just moved a bit and hadn't woken up. Gilbert's heart pounded at the sight of [name]. _She looks really cute…_ he thought. But then he told himself not to act up now and just focus on getting some rest.

_Oh, what the hell. It's not gonna kill me. _He wrapped his arms around [name]'s figure and held her tight. She was so warm, and…soft. Slowly, he relaxed enough so that he was able to finally fall asleep.

.:Time Skip brought to you by a fluffy Gilbird 3:.

"…ergh…" You woke up drowsily and yawned. You realized that something was wrapped around your waist. _Ugh, I got wrapped in the blankets again… _You think, then roll over, only to find…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Fwaah…oh, good morning, [name]."

A certain albino had raided your bed during the night. And you had just caught him red handed.

"WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED?!" you scream.

"Oh…yeah, um…" his face turned red. Here, right in front of you, was an adorable mess of a man. His hair was all ruffled, his babyish face was still sleepy, and he wasn't even wearing any pants. On any normal day, you would've let out your inner fangirl over how cute he was. But, this was it. You'd reached your limit with your houseguest. He pushed you over the line.

"TELL. ME. NOW," you demanded.

"Uh…okay…but promise to keep this a secret, okay?" he pleaded. Your response was a petrifying glare.

"I…uh…I-I don't handle storms very well." Your face relaxes a little.

"Wait, so you're telling me that the awesome PRUSSIA can't even handle a little thunderstorm? Oh, this is just PRICELESS,"

"[Name]…please don't rub it in…" An evil look crosses your face. Perhaps, just maybe, this is your chance at vengeance for the scare he caused you. You pull out your phone and look over at Gilbert. His expression changed when he saw the mobile device in your hand.

"…You little bitch!" he snarled.

"I'm gonna do it~"

"[Name], don't you DARE!"

"I'm gonna do iiiiiiit~"

"[NAME]! I'M WARNING YOU!"

"'Hey guys, did you know that Gilbert is afraid of thunderstorms?' aaaannnnd…SE-!" Before you could press the "send" button, you felt a large force tackle you to the ground. When you looked up again, you saw Gilbert's garnet eyes boring into your face with a look of utter fury and embarrassment. He had you pinned to the ground. There was no escape.

"You're so cruel, [name]."

"At least I don't sleep with people without their permission!"

"I even asked you nicely not to tell!"

"You deserved it, after yesterday and this morning!"

"What did I do yesterday?!"

"Hmmm, something that pissed me off so much that I pulled A GUN ON YOU!"

"God, [name], you overreact to EVERYTHING!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A PERVE—"

You were cut off when a pair of lips crashed into yours. Gil had taken advantage of you while you were flustered to sneak a kiss in.

Wide-eyed and frozen, your body had no idea how to react. Some guy you disliked for betraying you and now almost hated for being obnoxious was kissing you passionately on the lips. The worst part is, you were actually ENJOYING it. So, in a split-second decision, you started to kiss back. It would be a decision that you would come to regret within about forty-five seconds of making it.

"Hey, uh, [name], do you think you could fill out this pape—oh. OH! Uh…" Your best friend, Liechtenstein stood slack-jawed and red-faced in your doorway. She had come over to ask you about work and ended up finding you and Gilbert making out on the floor of your bedroom, wearing little more than pajama shirts and underwear.

"I…uh…will…uh…j-just let myself out. S-sorry to interrupt…whatever was going on! Haha…ha!" She dropped the papers and slowly closed the door.

"Oh God." You mutter.

"…Everyone's gonna know about this now, aren't they?" Gilbert said as he sweatdropped.

"I won't be able to go to a world meeting for years…"

"Neither will I."

Silence.

"Gil…?"

"Yeah?" You were both standing up now and facing each other.

"Why did you just suddenly kiss me like that?"

"W-well, you looked…c-cute when you're all flustered like that!"

You blush a little at this remark and then quirk an eyebrow at him. He wasn't telling the whole story.

"W-why are you looking at me like that…?"

"Tell me the truth." He sighed and scratched his neck. There was no way out of this situation. He was going to have to tell you how he really felt.

"[N-name]…I-I…I…"

"Spit it out already!"

"I-I love you!"


	7. Chapter VI

**Geez, how long has it been since I updated?!**

**Sorry guys!**

**I've been on vacation for the past week, so I had no computer. :(**

**And I meant to get in another chapter before I left, too...**

**Please forgive me! **

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy the drama in this chapter!**

**Things got pretty heated up in the last chapter too, did they not?**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own you, Reader-chan. That is because...you now belong to the awesome Prussia. :D**

**(Quick Note: Does anyone know if Liechtenstein has a name? I checked to see if she has a human name, but I didn't find anything. If you know what her name is, please put it in the reviews!)**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"You..you…" You were shocked. You had no idea Gilbert felt this way towards you. A crimson flush spread all across your face.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-you probably think I'm w-weird now…"

"Gil…this…this is really sudden. I need time to think about this,"

"O-oh…" He got a hurt look on his face.

"Y-y'know, that doesn't mean I'm rejecting you. I j-just need some time to process this,"

Gilbert nodded. You then shuffled him out of the room and quickly locked the door. You leaned back against it and slowly slid to the floor. What had you just gotten yourself into?

.:Meanwhile, at Switzerland's House:.

"For the last time Liechtenstien, please speak clearly!"

"B-but! Big Brudder! I—GAH!" Liechtenstien managed to get out before she broke into another fit of fangirling. She then ran over to the phone and dialed Hungary's number, leaving a very confused Vash behind her.

"Hello?" Elizabeta answered.

"E-Elizabeta! Y-you'll never guess what happened!"

"Liecht?! Geez, calm down a bit and tell me, would you?"

"You'll never believe what I walked in on today…"

.:::.

Gilbert paced around the living room, almost shaking with nervousness. [Name] was just so perfect…and he was not. Plus, she was still pissed at him over that misunderstanding. She was totally going to reject him. He swallowed loudly and dropped down onto the couch. He had screwed up pretty badly, confessing to her. It was probably one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made, other than that time that he had put a sleeping Roderich on a raft and sent him down a river as a prank. Elizabeta was not happy when she found out.

.:::.

Your heart is beating rapidly, and you begin to feel a little sick. The response you would give to Gilbert would affect you for the rest of your life. "No, I can't act like a schoolgirl over this matter. I am an adult. I need to be serious about this relationship," you mutter to yourself. You then calmed down, and began to think clearly. You had to admit, Gilbert was actually pretty sweet and caring when he wasn't being annoying. Another bonus was that he looked pretty damn hot.

On the other hand, you still hadn't forgiven him for what had happened in the past. Perhaps it was a little silly of you to hold a grudge, but it was a horrible thing he had almost done to you. But, if he loved you now…did that mean he thought of you in a different way? "What if…he's always thought this way about me? Somebody that is worth giving attention to and not just a piece of land?" You stand up. "I guess I should go give him my answer now…" With that, you slowly creak open the door and head into your living room.

.:Back to le phone conversation:.

Elizabeta's eyes widened. There was no way Gilbert had done that to [name].

"See? I told you that you wouldn't believe what had happened!" Liechtenstein snickered.

"I just…that ASSHOLE! He has some nerve revealing his love for [name] after what he did to her! I hope he gets rejected!" Elizabeta sneered.

"Well, I think it's cute! And didn't you hear what I said? [Name] was totally returning the kiss just as passionately!"

Elizabeta sighed. "I want to see their relationship myself."

"Very well then, I'll take you over there! Meet me at my house as soon as possible," she exclaimed. She then hung up the phone and grinned demonically. Vash was standing in the doorway and stared at her with a slightly unsettled look on his face.

"Liechtenstein, are you alright…?" he asked.

"Yes, I feel just fine, big brudder…" Liechtenstein then broke into a fit of laughter that made Vash decide he would lock his bedroom door at night from now on.

.:::.

You break into a cold sweat as you walk closer and closer to Gilbert. This was the moment of truth. You had to tell him how you felt. Upon entering your living room, you found him sitting on your couch. He was oblivious to your entry, and instead seemed to be void of life. He sat there, just staring at the wall with an incredibly nervous expression on his face.

You approached him, and then stretched your arm out to get his attention. You touched the bare part of his arm, and contact with you made him flinch. Gilbert then whipped his head around, only to grow even paler at the sight of you. You removed your hand and placed yourself next to him on the couch.

Gilbert then gazed at your face. He flushed at the sight of it. You spoke up. "Gil…erm…before I give you my answer, can you tell me something?"

"W-what?" he stammered, with obvious worry in his voice.

"...A little while ago, you mentioned me being mistaken. About the argument you had with Ludwig over what to do with me. If this is true, then…why did you really get into a fight?" You asked.

Gilbert dropped his shoulders a bit. "We weren't fighting over who would take control of you. We fought over who would get to support you until you became a full-fledged country. Y'know, like how Vash supports Liechtenstein. Both Ludwig and I liked you when we were little, so that's why we got angry at each other. But, he's moved on now. I'm pretty sure he has it out for that weird Italian kid…" Gilbert chuckled nervously at his last remark.

You could only just gape at him over what he'd just said. All these years, you had stupidly believed that they wanted to control you, when in reality, they just wanted to support you. You mentally smacked yourself for being that idiotic.

"Gil…I'M SO SORRY!" you sniffed. "I feel like such a moron for really thinking you wanted to control me. I-I'm really, really, really sorry for the mess I've made because of this," You wipe a stray tear from your cheek.

"[N-name], there's no reason to cry! You just had a little misunderstanding, that's all. Everyone has those," Gilbert quickly said, trying to comfort you.

"But…this little 'misunderstanding' put such a large rift in our relationship," you mumble.

"S-speaking of relationships…I still need your answer." Gilbert stated, now beginning to blush again.

"Ah, of course!" Your tone changed. "Gil. I've thought this over pretty seriously. The truth is, I-I…"

* * *

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

**Looks like you will have to wait for more, Reader-chan~**

**Don't worry, though. **

**I've already started on Chapter 7.**

**Please be patient until then.**


End file.
